Divine-Nephalonic Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a divine-nephalonic being. Combination of Angel Physiology, Demon Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Variation of Demiurge Physiology, Divine-Angelic Physiology, Divine-Demonic Physiology, Hybrid Physiology, Nephalem Physiology and Transcendent Hybrid Physiology. Not to be confused with Transcendent Nephalem Physiology. Also Called *Nephalonic God/Goddess/Deity Mimicry/Physiology *Deific/Divine-Nephalem Mimicry/Physiology *Deific/Divine-Nephalonic Mimicry *Godlike/Godly-Nephalonic Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User either is or can transform into a divine-nephalonic entity, granting them the powers of both divine and nephalonic beings such as gods and nephalems. This type of being can either be born from a union between a god and nephalem, be a fusion between a god and nephalem, or is a nephalem/god that somehow possesses nephalonic/divine powers. Applications *Absolute Condition *Absolute Immortality *Angelic Arm *Angel Physiology *Angel Soul *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation *Darkside View *Deity Soul *Demigod Physiology *Demonic Arm *Demonic Source *Demon Physiology *Devil Hand *Devil Soul *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation **Angelic Force Manipulation **Divine Aura/Demonic Aura/Angelic Aura **Demonic Empowerment/Divine Empowerment/Angelic Empowerment **Demonic Force Manipulation **Divine Force Manipulation **Transcendent Elemental Manipulation ***Demonic Element Manipulation/Divine Element Manipulation ****Twilight Element Manipulation *****Light-Darkness Element Manipulation ******Twilight Manipulation *******Light-Darkness Manipulation ********Diabolic Darkness Manipulation *********Grim Darkness Manipulation *******Sacred Light Manipulation ********White Light Manipulation *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Divine Presence *Divine Sight *Divinity *Domain Warping *God Hand *Godly Incarnation *Good Empowerment *Hybrid Vitality *Hyper Cosmic Awareness *Lightside View *Nephalem Physiology *Omni Healing *Omnifarious *Omni-Manipulation *Primordial Force Manipulation *Resurrection *Satanic Incarnation *Superpower Manipulation *Transcendent Energy Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Angelic Energy Manipulation ***Dark Energy Manipulation ***Demonic Energy Manipulation ***Divine Energy Manipulation ***Light Energy Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology *Nigh Omnipotence Variations * Magic ** Angelic Magic ** Dark Arts ** Demonic Magic ** Divine Magic ** Mysticism ** White Arts * Ultipotence Associations *Angel Lord Physiology *Archangel Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Archnephalem Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Fallen Physiology *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Hybrid Soul *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephilim Physiology *Omnipotence *Sex Nephalem Physiology **Sex Nephalem Lord Physiology *Singularity *Transcendent Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Transcendent Demon Physiology **Transcendent Hybrid Physiology ***Transcendent Cambion Physiology ***Transcendent Demigod Physiology ***Transcendent Nephalem Physiology ***Transcendent Nephilim Physiology Limitations * May be challenged by those of equal or greater power. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Demonic Power Absorption, Angelic Power Negation, Divine Power Negation, Demonic Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Demonic Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. * User's existence may need to be in complete harmony with both the holy and demonic aspects of their physiology to access the full extent of their abilities. *User's demonic aspects may corrupt their mind and limit their ability to use the godly-angelic part of their powers, whether it would be permanent or temporary. Known Users * Lilith (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Angelic Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Demonic Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Holy Power Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Rare power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers